Babies
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week day seven; Jealousy. Regina is jealous of the Charmings baby.


**A/N Finally the last day of Outlaw Queen week. I have survived! **

**Today's prompt; Jealousy**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner party at the Charming's apartment. Not exactly how they wished to spend a Saturday night. Usually Saturdays were spent watching a movie with the boys or turning in earlier then usual.

Apple turnovers in hand, Regina knocked on the front door of their house. David answered the door. "Regina, Henry, Roland. Welcome. Come in please." Roland rushed underneath David's arm throwing his shoes by the door. "Where is Robin?"

"Parking the car. He will be out in a minute." She said holding out her desserts. "I made apple turnovers."

David reached out and took the tray from her hand. "Thank you. Please come in." Henry entered inside first, meeting up with Roland in the living room. "Do you really trust Robin with your car?"

"He has improved his driving skills. He has even passed his drivers test." She said with a smile.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice called from down the hall. Robin came dashing up the stairs holding out the keys to Regina. She took them from his hand and threw them into her bag before lacing her fingers between his. He ran his fingers over the band on her fourth finger. A simple engagement band, laced with small diamond chips. And gods was he proud of that ring.

They entered the Charming's house Regina immediately walking over to her step daughter. "Snow, how are you?"

Regina's eyes instantly darted down to the little bundle that sat in her arms."I know you just want to see the baby."

"Thank is not true."

"Would you like to hold him?"

Regina instantly reached out to grab him. "Yes."

Snow allowed her to pick up her son, helping him into her arms. "I will go get some refreshments." Snow said as she stood up walking away.

Regina looked down on the baby with a big smile. "Well hello Neal." She slowly moved her finger down to the baby, him grabbing it when it was in reach. He was five or six months old at this point, yet so still small. She unintentionally smiled down on him with complete admiration when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It seems you have taken to little Neal." Robin said smiling down on her.

Snow walked over with two glasses, one for Regina and the other for Robin. Placing them down on the table, she reached out to took the baby from Regina's arms. "He looks tired. I think I am going to put him down for the night."

"Wait." Regina said standing, clutching Neal in her arms. "You have been through a lot. Why don't I take Neal to bed and you can sit down and relax. You are tired dear. Trust me I know."

Snow smiled taking a beverage and sitting down on the couch in her living room. "Thank you Regina."

Regina started walking up the stairs carefully to not jostle the baby. She then walked him over to the crib placing him down in slowly. Granny had knitted him a baby blanket, resembling the one that she had given to Emma, that was draped over the edge of the crib.

She placed it down over top of Neal's still body. He had fallen asleep so quickly. Such a cooperative baby. She wished Henry was this easy. He would spend hours on end crying in her arms before she could finally coax him asleep.

Staring down over the baby for quite some time, she hadn't realized that her presence was missed down stairs. Robin climbed up the stairs quickly seeing his fiance standing over the crib. Clearly she had not heard him as he climbed the stairs, him sneaking up behind her, causing her to jump in reaction. "Are you coming down to join the party any time soon?"

"Sorry, I must have just lost track of the time..."

"Neal has been asleep for quiet some time now. What are you still doing up here?"

Regina smiled looking down onto the sleeping baby. "I like watching him. He is such a handsome baby."

"I don't need to worry that you are going to sneak out the window and take him in the night, now will I?" He quipped rubbing her arm.

"No. Actually, I don't want to go down because... I'm jealous." She admitted, pushing back her bangs. She rubbed her temples in frustration.

He raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Jealous of who? The baby."

She lowered her hand to her side quickly with a slap. "No, I am jealous of the damn Charmings! I want a baby Robin!" Robin took a step back. "I know it sounds stupid because we have Henry and Roland, but I want a baby that we make. One that comes from both of us."

"Really? You want to have a baby?" He said reaching down and clutching both of her hands.

"Yes. We can wait until after the wedding if you want." She said nervously.

He squeezed her hands tightly. "No. We don't have to wait, if you don't want to."

"So, you are okay with it, with trying to have a baby?" She asked coyly moving herself closer to Robin.

He released her hands placing both on either shoulder. "Having a baby with you, the woman I love? That sounds like the most wonderful thing we could possibly do together." He reached forward, placing one hand on her cheek and pulled her forward, their lips lingering together for just a moment. "We should probably be joining the others."

"Yes we should."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Snow asked as she sipped on a cup of tea.

The couple sat down on the couch next to each other. "You know, just making life altering decisions." Robin said wrapping his arm around Regina's waist to pull her closer to him.

Regina raised an eyebrow to him. "What kind of decisions?" Snow asked carefully.

"The kind that-" Robin started.

"The kind that we should not be discussing right now."

Henry looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. "What other types of life altering decisions can you even make now? You guys already decided to get engaged. What are you going to do? Move?"

"No, nothing like that." Regina said reaching forward for her son, rubbing his shoulders. "What do you think about... perhaps having a new baby brother or sister?"

Snow's eyes grew wide. "Wait are you pregnant?" Henry asked.

"No!" Regina and Robin answered simultaneously.

"We were just talking about having another baby, and we wanted to know what you would think." Robin imputed.

Henry nodded quickly. "Yeah that would be cool." He turned to Roland who was very occupied playing with a dinosaur play set. "What do you think?"

"Bout what?" he asked, putting down his toys and rushing over to Henry.

"A new baby brother or sister."

"I wanna brother!" He exclaimed. "When do I get to meet him!"

Regina's eyes grew wide. "Not any time soon! It may be year or maybe even longer before the baby would get here."

"But..." His eyes started to water.

Robin, seeing his son, reached down to pick him up and place him on his lap. "Son, you have to wait if you want to have a baby."

"Why?"

He felt a strange trying to explain this to his son. "Because once mommies and daddies decide they want to have a baby, they have to... wait for the baby to grow..."

Roland looked even more confused then before. "Do they grow like a chicken in an egg."

"No son, that is how dwarfs are made, but it is very similar."

Roland now looked annoyed. "But how are they made?"

David seemed to save him, entering the room at that moment. "Dinner is on the table." Roland pushed off of Robin's legs and dashed to their dinner table, Robin finally able to let go of his worry. David looked toward the couple still on the couch, Regina rubbing circles onto his back. "Are you two alright."

"Oh we are fine. We just dodged the sex talk with our five year old." Regina said patting her fiancé on his back.

"What was the occasion?"

"He asked about babies."

David shook his head. "Better to save that one for a latter date." He walked off to sit next to his wife at one end of the table, while Robin and Regina sat at the other.

Regina tapped on Robin's shoulder, cupping her hands around his ear. "So perhaps, do you think we could ask the Charmings to keep Roland tonight before we drop of Henry at Emma's new apartment for the weekend?"

"Absolutely." He said leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Papa, Mama! That's yuck!" Roland called from the other end of the table with a giggle.

"Oh just wait until we actually tell him about how babies are made."


End file.
